


Our Day, Our Way

by Robrondale



Category: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Small wedding, Telling Chas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robrondale/pseuds/Robrondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert want a small, minimal fuss wedding. So only tell Chas and their families the day before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Day, Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> This can follow 'What A Journey' and 'It's not perfect, but it's ours', but also makes sense without. Constructive criticism or ideas are more than welcome. Hope you enjoy :)

'What the hell were you two thinking. This is no where near enough time to prepare. My only son, no, my only child is getting married and I couldn't get more than a days notice, really?'

Robert stays quiet and looks at Aaron to take this one.  
Getting the hint, Aaron makes their defence he's been practising for months.

'Sorry mum but we want it to be perfect, intimate and stuff. We don't want the whole village coming along, which you know will happen if they find out. Can you just imagine Pearl and Kerry sitting in the front row, gossiping throughout the whole thing, 'Oh how exciting, the first gay wedding in the village...This wouldn't of happened in my day' blah blah blah. That isn't what we want. Please mum, its so much more than gossip to us, we want it to be right.' 

Chas couldn't argue with that, instead just letting out a sigh and pounced on Aaron with a long mum hug. Roberts stood awkwardly behind Aaron, avoiding eye contact as Chas looks him up and down with her head leaning on Aaron's shoulder, no doubt trying to intimidate him one last time before he becomes her son-in-law.

'Right, well we have a lot of people to talk to this afternoon so we better go... mum... mum you're suffocating me...I actually want to live to see my wedding day...' Aaron says with a smile trying to twist out of his mums grasp.

As she steps back Chas takes a moment to look at her boy.  
'Alright, I set you free, I better go choose what to wear for tomorrow now then and maybe head into town for some accessories. Have fun telling Vic.' Chas says sarcastically leaving the back room to climb the stairs, leaving that last dig at the front of the boys petrified minds.

'Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Thought this would prepare us for Vic though, ya ma'm probably did it on purpose so Vic would shock us out of it.' Robert says making his way towards the back door.

'Ha, probably, but she's just acting tough cos inside she wants to cry.' Aaron says with a laugh, shaking his head and following Robert out to break the news to Vic.  
\-----------------------  
'Morning boys, I see Vic didn't skin you alive last night then.' Chas says casually walking into the boys kitchen and putting a couple of blue roses on the counter and looking in their fridge. The intrusion surprises them both and causes Aaron to jump up from where him and Robert were getting hot and heavy on the sofa.

'Mum, you didn't say you were coming this early, how'd you even get in?' Aaron spits out when he finally gets his breath back, his hands holding the bottom of his face, trying to hide his blush.

'Well someone has to get you boys ready in time...Liv lent me her spare keys last night so I could sort this place out... Aren't you two supposed to not see each other before the wedding? Snogging each others faces off the morning of, isn't exactly the tradition.'

'Well we aren't exactly the most...traditional couple, are we Chas?' Robert says standing and buttoning up his pyjama top with an eye roll, clearly not embarrassed and definitely not happy with the interruption. As he walks past her to put his mug in the sink, not caring that he only has boxers on, he looks over at the roses with a smile, a little happier that she's involved in today and Aaron can share this with his mum.

'Aaron why are you just standing there, go get showered. Thank God you actually decided to let me know, otherwise you'd both look like scruffs at the alter. Imagine the wedding pictures...' Chas said almost pushing Aaron up the stairs.

As it got closer to the ceremony, the boys got more and more excited. Chas left them for the final hour and with the house to themselves it was the perfect time to chat and laugh, reminding them both of the many reasons why they were getting married in the first place.

With Liv deciding to sleep round Adam and Vic's for a few days to give the lads space, everyone invited the day before were already at the church. Increasing the feeling that they were already completely united as they took the short walk to the church, looking like giddy teenagers with random giggling when they'd catch each others loving stares. This is why this day, their day, had to be so intimate.


End file.
